Je t'aime, mon amour
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Milo es el nuevo cantante de un pub. Camus es cliente frecuente y una rosa por noche será el detonante a descubrir...¿quíén envía esas rosas? Milo x Camus, es una historia fuera de tradicional, no creo que esa una manera muy usual de declararse AU


"Je t'aime, mon amour"

Milo x Camus

ONE SHOT

AU

La luz tenue del lugar alumbró poco a poco aquella cabellera rojiza, que refulgía como el fuego mismo. Se meneaba gracioso ante el caminar de tan singular sujeto, de porte elegante y mirada penetrante y fría como el hielo. Pero su sonrisa, ¡oh, esa maldita sonrisa! Te dejaba perplejo, en ella solo calidez y felicidad recibías. Esa sonrisa esbozada dirigida al dueño del lugar, que adoraba al pelirrojo de fuego como al hijo que nunca tuvo.

Y tomó asiento, dispuesto a escuchar las melodías de la noche.

El grupo que acostumbraba tocar se despedía. Y, presentarían al solista que de ahora en adelante tocaría como costumbre en las noches. El pelirrojo de nombre Camus, bebió un sorbo de su whisky, lenta y pudorosamente mientras clavaba sus zafiros en el escenario.

Él, simplemente era hermoso.

Y se refería a aquel sujeto peliazul, de sonrisa divertida y facciones alegres. De mirada brillante y capaz, de los dientes perfectos y melena alborotada. A ese, que a partir de ese día suplantaría al grupo.

El público y Camus, no podía estar más agradecido.

El moreno peliazul se presentó.

-Milo…- repitieron los labios de Camus a la par que quedaba pérdida su vista en el escenario.

Era como amor a primera vista.

Y entonces, Milo, comenzó con la melodía. Su voz llenó el lugar, muchos suspiros comenzaron a mezclarse con el ritmo de la canción. Y es que, su voz era maravillosa. Potente, clara, transmitía los sentimientos adecuados…y es que, la canción que interpretaba, era de dolor.

Después de unos minutos, la canción dio fin. Y un tórrido de aplausos, chiflidos y gritos de las mujeres allí presentes no se hizo esperar. El moreno adquirió un carmín delgado en sus mejillas, color que le encantaba al pelirrojo.

Y sonrío, escrupulosamente. Llamó con una seña al quien vendía las rosas y compró una. Roja. Y le ordenó al muchacho que todas las noches, le llevara al vestíbulo una rosa roja al peliazul cantante. Pero que por ningún motivo le dijera quien las mandaba.

Se incorporó, lentamente y sacó dos billetes de alta denominación. Uno se lo entregó al muchacho y el otro lo dejo sobre la mesa. Salió pausadamente del lugar, dándole por última vez en esa noche, un vistazo a Milo.

-Uff, esta noche fue agotadora… ¡me hicieron cantar 7 canciones! Wow, jamás me había pasado algo así…-comentó alegre el peliazul, a su amigo el castaño, que lo acompaño en el escenario con el bajo.

-Sí, pero no niegues que fue divertido. Y oye… ¿ya viste lo que te dejaron?-

-No…- dijo Milo volteando a todos lados buscando lo que le hubiesen dejado. Sus ojos se pararon en cuanto observaron una hermosa flor, una rosa para ser precisos.- ¡Oh! Diablos…pero ¿quién fue?-

El castaño se encogió de hombros. Ni él sabía.

-Un admirador, seguramente.- bromeó Aioria, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.- ¿Y que será?-

-¿Cómo que qué será?- preguntó Milo, escandalizado juguetonamente.- No te referirás a que si es hombre o mujer…-

-Exacto. A eso. Pero no todos tienen tan buen gusto. Te apuesto un billete de cien a que es hombre.-

-¡¿Y cómo lo sabes!-

-Por qué, si hubiese sido una mujer, probablemente en lugar de una rosa te hubiera enviado un sostén…-

Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

_Noche siguiente._

El pelirrojo, puntual como la noche pasada llegó al lugar. Tenía los cabellos rojos recogidos en una sencilla coleta y unos lentes oscuros adornaban su rostro. Prendió un cigarrillo y pidió su whisky de siempre. Dirigió su vista al escenario, allí aparecía él. Envuelto en hermosura y alegrando a los presentes con esas sencillas, pero cálidas sonrisas.

Y otra vez, comenzó a cantar.

Y una noche más, Camus solo le hizo la seña al muchacho y el otro asentía, perdiéndose en el interior del lugar con rosa en mano. Pero Milo, que en ese momento miraba absorto al pelirrojo, llamándole primeramente la atención su cabello, no pudo evitar mirar quién era el supuestamente remitente de la rosa anterior. Y sonrío. Sí ese pelirrojo frecuentaba mucho el lugar, solo era cosa de días para confirmar sí era él o no.

…

-Aioria... ¿te has fijado?- preguntó inocente el peliazul.

-¿En qué?-

-En un pelirrojo…-

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó interesado el otro, enrojeciendo de vergüenza a Milo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero creo que él es el que manda las rosas. Ya van seis y siempre está en el mismo sitio, solo espera a que termine una sola canción y se va. Además he visto que le hace señas a Seiya, para que me traiga las rosas…-

-Uhm…- se quedó pensativo el castaño para luego agregar.- Yo investigaré, haré un plan con el pequeño Seiya…-

-Pero… ¿por qué?-

-Vamos Milo, podrás engañar a los demás pero a mí no.- lo miro seriamente.- ¿Quién te conoce más que todos, ah?- y le sonrío divinamente.- Vuelvo después…-

_Dos noches después_

Dejó su abrigo sobre la mesa y ordenó lo de siempre. Milo ya estaba a medía canción y el pelirrojo frunció el ceño. Eso de andarse escapando del jefe ya era costumbre, pero esta noche se le complicó un poco más pues tenía un balazo incrustado en su pierna, producto del conflicto entre uno gángster recién descubierto. Pero con todo y su dolor, tenía que escucharle cantar, por nada del mundo dejaría que alguien interrumpiese ese ritual de cada noche.

Y es que, ese peliazul de alguna u otra forma, indirectamente, le daba sentido y valor a su vida.

Y buscó al muchachito de las rosas, más no lo encontró. Se incorporó y lo buscó, no estaba. Preguntó por él con el dueño del lugar y éste solo se respondió que se había ido, por que se sentía muy enfermo.

Y sería posible, pues Camus varias veces lo vio deambular en la madrugada por los callejones oscuros de la zona rosa. Bufó irritado y salió del lugar.

Un par de turquesas miraba intensas la escena, confirmándose así que él era quién enviaba esas rosas. Y de alguna u otra manera tenía que agradecerle. Todo estaba previamente planeado, según Aioria.

Seiya le había dicho al castaño que el joven pelirrojo era francés, lo sabía por el dueño del local. Y Aioria, se había "tomado la molestia" de planear todo eso. Ahora, solo restaba que el pelirrojo volviese.

Y no pasó más que unos minutos, cuando Milo terminó su segunda canción y el pelirrojo ingresó al lugar con la rosa en mano. Un vacío se formo en el estomago de Milo y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ¿eran esos nervios? Y entonces, comenzó con el discurso que amablemente su castaño amigo le preparó;

-Bien, la siguiente canción se la quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial que está aquí está noche…- las chicas gritaron emocionadas, los chicos aplaudían sin cesar.- No sé su nombre, no le conozco pero le agradezco por esos detalles que se ha molestado en enviarme…- y nuevamente, júbilo entre el público.- Espero que te guste…-

Y comenzó a cantar, inyectando cada palabra en sentimiento.

"_Cuz' it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you"_

Y Milo terminó, entre los aplausos y los gritos enardecidos de la gente. Y Camus sonrió agradecido, mientras se levantaba y poco a poco abandonaba el lugar. Entonces, el peliazul dijo, sereno, pero con una incertidumbre creciéndole en el pecho.

-Je t'aime, mon amour…- y calló, esperando que aquel pelirrojo voltease, o algo parecido. Pero nada, solo vio como salía del lugar, dejándolo con una desazón enorme creciendo.

Bajo la cabeza y salió derrotado del escenario, el público miraba entre sí buscando al dueño de ese corazón, buscando al dueño de Milo.

El peliazul llegó a su estancia y tomó asiento con pesadez, seguido por un castaño que callado, apenas y atinó para acariciar la melena de su amigo. Milo cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos, moviéndose insistente, con nervios, desesperación.

-Que ridículo acabo de hacer… ¡mira nada más esa estupidez!- se sentía dolido, pues cuando vio por primera vez a ese pelirrojo singular, su corazón dio un vuelco.- Y lo peor es que parece que no escuchó la última frase…- gruñó Milo, levantándose de golpe y retirando poco a poco sus ropas para tomar las del diario.- Es hora de irnos, ¿no, Aioria?-

-Sí…- asintió el castaño, saliendo un momento del cuarto.- Voy al baño.- indicó desde afuera.

-Uhm…- Milo estaba pensativo, cuando la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Bueno, era Aioria y este castaño más de una vez lo había visto sin ropas. -¡Aioria! Pensé que te había tragado el retrete…- y no recibió respuesta, más sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda. Volteó lentamente y vio al pelirrojo de sus sueños, con una rosa en la mano.

-Por poco olvidaba la de esta noche.- dijo sin inmutarse Camus, colocando la rosa sobre una mesita.- Pero…esta noche te mereces más de una ¿no crees?-

-¿Parezco tan niña que crees que me gustan las flores?- contestó Milo molesto, tomando su camisa y abrochándola poco a poco.

-Pues en realidad no pareces niña pero te gustan las flores…- dijo el pelirrojo caminando seguro hasta un cajoncito y sacando un libro, de entre sus hojas, las rosas secándose.- ¿Me decías…Milo?-

-Hn…- y se puso los pantalones.- ¿A eso venías?-

-¿Me amas, amor mío?- recitó con elegancia, mientras tomaba el ramo que dejó sobre el piso.- Contéstame Milo…-

-Bueno, lo dije ¿ya?- y miró el ramo.- En serio, una rosa era detalle…pero ¿un ramo?-

-Vamos Milo, las flores se le regalan a cualquiera…-

-¿Me estás diciendo cualquiera?- comentó molesto, dándose la vuelta.- Ese Aioria que no viene…-

-¿Tu amigo el bajista? Ah, él me dijo que estabas aquí…-

-¡Traidor!- gritó Milo, empuñando sus manos.- ¿Ya te vas…sin nombre?-

-Dime Camus…- y se acercó seductor al bello peliazul que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Y la canción y los recuerdos de hacía unos minutos se agolparon en su cabeza, mientras esos tersos labios se colocaban encima de los suyos y le robaban un apasionado beso. En pocos segundos se vio acorralado entre la pared y el cuerpo de ese francés. Y se desvaneció, si bien se había portado grosero…fue por que estaba molesto con aquello que dijo en el escenario. Y apartó de golpe a Camus, cruzándose de brazos.

-Camus…- llamó con seriedad.- Dime, ¿si escuchaste bien lo que dije en el escenario? ¿La letra de la canción, la frase en francés y eso…?-

El pelirrojo asintió. Milo no tenía muy buena memoria, pues minutos antes ya le había recitado aquel "Je t'aime, mon amour…" y le sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peliazul.

-Es hora de irme Milo, pero mañana…mañana también estaré aquí…- y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo tranquilamente del lugar.

Milo tocó sus labios con sus dedos, rozándolos con suavidad. Y sí que lo había dejado encantado…mañana, mañana por la noche…

Le dedicaría otra canción.

FIN


End file.
